May's New Hoenn Adventure
by ISniffToasters
Summary: Adventure! Romance! Pokemon! In Rustboro city, May meets a young non-Trainer named Ace, and they quickly become friends. Eventually, they become a cute couple and start an adventure together. Early game Emerald, but after the Hoenn anime. Feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 Ace's POV

This is about an original character X May, based in the early part of the Generation 3 games. But, in this version, May has already finished her adventures with Ash, so she helps her father with fieldwork and studying Pokémon to fill up her Pokedex. This story I written by Ace himself. 18+, this will be focused more on story, and less on the sex. Reviews are much appreciated, thanks for reading!

The character is a seventeen year old teenager, named Ace. Ace grew up in a wealthy home, but he never really got into Pokémon training, even though he could have easily gotten a Pokémon. Despite that, he loved watching battles, and he longed to get his own friend and go on an adventure. Ace is one of the few teens in Rustboro City that isn't already off with a Pokémon, so he usually spends his time alone.

Ace has short brown hair that spikes up in the front, sparkling blue eyes, and he is rather tall, standing at 6 foot two inches tall. He has an athletic body, because of the lack of friends in his hometown, he usually spent his time working out. He has chiseled abs and firm biceps, but his muscles aren't over the top. He is wearing a blue collared jacket, which he leaves unbuttoned. Underneath, he is wearing a red Torchic print T-shirt. He is also wearing denim blue jeans, with a brown leather belt. He has white and red running shoes, similar to May's. Ace is a quiet and somewhat submissive guy, but he can be dominant and assertive when he needs to.

* * *

Chapter 1 / Ace's POV

I pulled out a chair and sat down, placing my coffee on the table. I look across the street, and my eyes meet an attractive young woman, about 5'3" and she looks to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. She doesn't notice me at first; her blue eyes are looking through the window of the Pokémon Mart.

I got lost in her beauty, smiling slightly. She flicked her shoulder-length brown hair out of her sparking eyes. Her hair was kept in two ponytails, with bangs, which was topped with a red bandana adorned with a white poke ball emblem. She bent over, looking at the various displays of potions and poke-balls. Her tight dark blue shorts revealed her round but firm butt. I looked from her butt down to her legs; she was wearing red and yellow sneakers, with black socks that rise slightly above her ankles. Judging by her shoes, she looked like she had walked a long way, maybe from Oldale or even Littleroot Town. I looked back up her body again, where she had a tight red and black collared jacket with white gloves as well. I guessed that underneath her jacket, she had C-cup breasts. Around her waist was a yellow fanny pack with a few poke balls sticking out.

_She must be a Trainer, I wonder what types of Pokémon she has? _I thought to myself.

After checking her out, I looked back at her face as she stood back upright, and her beautiful blue eyes met mine. I quickly looked away from her, hoping that she didn't see me staring. She giggled rather loudly but not loud enough for anyone to take notice. I blushed slightly and acted like I was reading a newspaper that was left on the table.

"Reports Rush to the Scene as Important Goods from Devon Corp. Were Stolen", the headline reads. I pretended to read the paper, but I look at the beautiful girl from the corner of my eye. She moved away from the window and proceeds to go inside the mart, emerging a few minutes later with a few plastic bags filled with various goods.

She walked towards the café patio, near my table. I kept looking at the newspaper, occasionally looking at her. She faced away from me, so I snuck a peek at her backside. She took her fanny pack off and put a few items out of a plastic bag and into her pack. After a minute or two, she tried to force another potion into her pack, but she couldn't fit it in. She swore under her breath, and as she got up, I quickly looked back at a random spot on the newspaper, and moved my eyes like I was reading. She walked past me, and brushed up against me slightly. She looked at me, smiled, and apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly yet politely.

I looked up from the paper. "Huh? Oh, it's fine."

She turned back, and walked across the street to the Pokémon Center. Her perfect ass moved with her as she walked, and her hips swayed from side to side. My member hardened a little bit, but I contained myself. I looked back at the newspaper, but within moments, I heard a cry towards the northern part of town. Mr. Briney, the old sailor, was walking quickly to the Police department, coming from Route 116. I couldn't understand the extent of what he was saying, but I think he mentioned something about a 'Peeko'

I turned my attention back to the young woman, as sliding doors of the Pokémon Center opened and the girl stepped out. She still had the plastic bags, but they were empty.

_She must have put the other items in her PC_, I thought to myself.

With pace, she walked over to the patio again, and after throwing the bags away, she sat in the chair that was directly in front of me.

I looked up, and while my face was cool and confident, my heart was secretly racing.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 1, please leave feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 May's POV

Ch. 1 / May's POV

I had just arrived in Rustboro, low on supplies. With nothing very important to do, I decided to heal my Pokémon. I walked north, passing the Pokémon Mart, the café, a large apartment building, and the 'cut man's' house. I've been there before, but he's kinda useless.

I strolled into the Pokémon Center, and walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy was talking to a Youngster. I didn't pay enough attention to hear everything, but apparently he was bragging about his Rattata. From the ones that I've seen, they're not too powerful. I leaned against the counter and waited a few seconds, when Nurse Joy noticed me out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, mouthed the word, 'wait', and kindly dismissed the boy. She watched him walk out, then turned back to me.

The Nurse sighed. "Sorry about that, I'm sure you remember what it was like to be a young Trainer." She smiled and bowed.

"It's fine, but I was wondering if you can take care of my Pokémon for a minute or two while I get some more supplies." I asked her.

"Sure thing May."

I unzipped my fanny pack and took out three poke balls, my Torchic, Wurmple, and Skitty. I laid them on the counter, and Nurse Joy took them in her hand. I thanked her again and turned back to the entrance, and I proceeded to exit. The glass doors slid apart, and I stepped into the light. I strolled back to the Pokémon Mart, where I walked past the door and I looked through the window at the various displays of items. The sound of a bell played, I assumed that it was the door of the café opening. I bent over to see the window display, and I could feel my shorts restraining my movement. I stood back up, but when I turned around, my eyes met an attractive guy that was sitting on the patio of the café. He quickly looked away, which made me giggle. The glass doors of the Mart automatically opened for me to proceed inside. I walked over to the clerk, and asked to see what he was offering. The selection wasn't what I was hoping for, but I settled for what he had.

"I'll take… five poke balls, three potions, and… a Paralyze heal."

"Sure thing," The clerk replied, "That'll be two thousand, one hundred Poke yen."

I unzipped my pack and reached for the money that I had saved up. After counting it, I gave the correct sum to the cashier. He took it, put it in the register, and packed the various items in a few plastic bags.

I took the bags and exited the Mart, heading towards the café. The boy didn't look at me this time, I figured that he was a little nervous. I purposely sat at the table in front of his, where I could put the items that I bought into my pack. After putting the potions inside, the poke balls and paralyze heal wouldn't fit.

"Damn," I said quietly, regretting that I said it out loud._ I'll just put these in the PC_. I thought to myself.

I stood up, and walked away from the patio, but as I passed the boy, I purposely brushed his arm with my waist.

I turned around to look at his face, and when I did, my heart sped up quickly. His eyes were nothing like I have ever seen before, they were bright blue, and his hair spiked up perfectly.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly, hoping that he heard me.

He looked up slowly, then spoke. "Huh? Oh, it's fine." He spoke in a deep voice, it was very attractive, and I'll add, sexy.

I blushed and smiled, walking away back to the Pokémon Center. I wished to see his face again, if I did, I could die happy. I entered the building as the glass doors slide open, almost bumping straight into them. I approached the PC and switched it on. After the familiar beeping sounds, accessed my PC and stored my items inside. After turning it off, I collected my Pokémon from Nurse Joy. I quickly thanked her then I had a thought in my head.

_I wonder if I should go and talk to him, maybe he's as friendly as he is good looking_, I thought. _No, he's probably got a girlfriend already, and judging by him, it's probably Roxanne. _

I eventually built up the courage to approach him. I stood in the doorway of the Center, took a deep breath, and I walked over to him.

I reached the patio, and I looked at his face. He didn't notice me yet, so I pulled the chairs across from him out at his table and sat in it.

He looked up, and said, "Can I help you?"


End file.
